


Trust & Comfort

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 5





	Trust & Comfort

**Bucky finally tells Peter a very big secret**

**Trans Bucky Barnes, post testosterone, oral sex, vaginal penetration, fingering**

——————

"How, how'd you even hide it?" Peter asked in confusion. Bucky shrugged, fiddling with the fingers of the metal hand.

"It was kinda easy back then. Stevie and his ma didn't mind, my sister was too young to remember me as a girl, and my pa just didn't really care. He was willing to help hide it, helped my get my name changed and some testosterone. HYDRA didn't really care either, if anything it was kinda better for them. And when I came out of the freezer in Wakanda Shuri found out and helped me get top surgery." Bucky paused to look at Peter who looked shocked out of his mind, "You don't mind do you? Cause, cause I really wanna try with you, cause I really like you Pete." Peter looked up at him, taking Bucky's hand gently.

"No Buck, I don't mind. I could never think of you differently. You're still that stupidly handsome man who my brain thought it was a good idea to fall in love with even if you steal of my socks. Cause you're kind to me, you're patient and generous. And I love you for that." Peter said gently, shifting slightly so he was facing Bucky more. Bucky's eyes were wide and mouth dropped open.

"You love me?" He said quietly. Peter nodded, suddenly getting shy and looking away from Bucky.

"Course I do." He said quietly, playing with the loose thread on Bucky's doona cover. Bucky smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Peter's middle and tugging him towards himself.

"I love you too idiot." Bucky said fondly. Peter hummed, hugging Bucky tightly.

"Just, if I ever do anything that makes you feel dysphoric or uncomfortable you have to tell me. That includes intamacy." Peter said firmly. They're after all getting to that point in their relationship where they'd been together long enough, six months.

"I promise."

——————

Bucky had a dilemma. A very big awkward and uncomfortable dilemma. Peter had his stupid hand on his stupid thigh and it was doing things to him. He was getting tingly all over, and his face was flushed red and hot. And he was getting wet, which had to be the most embarrassing thing ever. Literally.

"You okay?" He heard Peter asked faintly. Bucky made a small noise of recognition, nodding his head and turning back to the TV. They'd moved into Bucky's room as it was slightly bigger, they did this a lot now, cuddled up at the end of the bed, propped up by a pillow and under the covers.

"I think I want to have sex!" Bucky blurted. Peter froze beside him, slowly reaching forward and pressing pause on the movie. Bucky refuses to look at him, staring at the screen as Peter turned towards him slowly.

"Like, right now?" Peter asked. Bucky turned to him, shrugging his shoulders weakly.

"I mean if you want to. I trust you and stuff. And I know you won't pressure me into something if it makes me uncomfortable or dysphoric." Bucky said slowly. Peter nodded, shifting to he could peck Bucky on the lips.

"Okay. Okay if you want to. Do, do you want to be on top or bottom?" Peter asked. Bucky grinned.

"If you don't mind I wanna bottom." Bucky said. Peter nodded.

"Okay, if anything I do makes you uncomfortable or you want me to do something just say so. Okay?" Peter asked. Bucky nodded, fast, watching Peter roll on top of him, pushing the blanket off them both and straddling his hips. After a lot of kissing, lots of hickies, biting, groping, grinding and whispered words Bucky and Peter were both left in their boxers.

"Is this okay?" Peter asked, his fingers slipping past the waist of Bucky's boxers.

"Yeah. Yeah that's okay." Bucky said breathlessly. Peter nodded and gently started pulling Bucky's boxers off, placing them off to the side. He didn't hesitate to cup Bucky's crotch, his fingers were spreading his lips apart and just touching. It felt really nice to be touched like this, with so much care. Bucky glanced down and moaned, with one hand Peter was stroking his enlarged clit, his other was busy slowly breaching his hole with two fingers. Bucky moaned, his head thumping back agsidnt the bed head. Peter thought it must have hurt.

"Um, Buck, can I, can I use my mouth on you?" Peter asked, tipping his head up and shifting closer so he and Bucky's noses could bump together. Bucky laughed in a sort of breathless way, resting a hand on the side of Peter's face and kissing him hungrily.

"Who in the history of ever would say no to an offer like that from you?" Bucky asked, his chest heaving slightly. Peter grinned boyishly, shuffling to the edge of the bed, standing next to it, his elbows rested each side of Bucky's hips. Bucky reached to grip Peter's hair tightly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Then Peter was leaning in, sticking his tongue out, flattening it and licking up through Bucky's private's.

"Jeez! Peter where did you learn how to do that?" Bucky cried. Peter couldn't help but laugh agaisnt Bucky's crotch, Bucky was bringing his legs up to rest on one of Peter's shoulders each. Peter was delighted to find Bucky's thighs were definitely useable as earmuffs, is was a pitty though to not be able to hear Bucky moaning as he dragged his tongue through his privates again. Bucky cried out, rutting his hips so he could rub into Peter's mouth.

Peter pulled away slightly, as arm wrapped around Bucky's leg, smiling up at Bucky as he rubbed his thumb along the slit.

"What do you want me to call this?" Peter asked. Bucky wasn't sure how Peter was keeping a level head because he definitely wasn't, his hands were tight around the bedsheets, sweating profusely and flushed red. No one had touched Bucky like this in a very long time and it felt like Peter was defrosting even the most frozen parts of him.

"I don't, just, fuck-my hole. Peter I don't care just please don't stop," Bucky pleased through gritted teeth. Peter threw him another one of those boyish grins before he was ducking back down, sucking on Bucky's hole. He pulled off with a pop before licking another flat strip. When Bucky seemed to be getting desperate, rutting his hips agaisnt Peter 's tongue and whining in a sort of high pitch way.

He slowly pushed his tongue inside Bucky's hole, reaching as deep as he could without his jaw hurting. And Jesus Christ the scream Bucky let out, humping Peter face like he didn't even realise he was. Peter spent a while just enjoying the feeling of Bucky sealed around him, wiggling his tongue, but then he was moving his head back and forth. He let his neck do most of the work, keeping his tongue stuff and lips puckered.

Jeez, Bucky thought sex felt good. He had a hand curled tightly in Peter's hair, his over half shoved into his mouth and covering it. He had spit slathered down his chin and his fingers were wrinkling. Then suddenly it was so much better, Peter hummed and licked upwards, wrapping his lips around Bucky's clit and sucking. Bucky had already been feeling wonderful and then he was cumming with a cry, mouth falling open, eyes closing firmly, hand tightening in Peter's hair and squirting all over Peter's jaw.

"Fuck." Bucky muttered. He started chuckling, especially as Peter pulled back, peeking up at Bucky with only what he could describe as a sort of star struck look.

"That was awesome." Peter muttered. Bucky snorted.

"You act like you're the one that came." He teased. Peter rolled his eyes and started blushing darkly, looking down between his own legs.

"Speaking of," he said, looking up at Bucky shyly, "Buck can I, can I please touch myself," he looked away from Bucky, pushing his palm agaisnt his hard cock straining against the fabric of his boxers, "I don't, I, please it hurts." Bucky couldn't help but grin, blowing his hair out of his face and sitting up. He legs fell from Peter's shoulders and to the bed, tugging Peter's hands gently away from his crotch. There was that star struck look again.

"Then how about you get up here and fuck me." He said with a lopsided grin. Peter's mouth fell open.

"Y-you're sure?" Peter asked cautiously. Bucky's grin widened.

"Up here. Now." Bucky said firmly, tugging Peter up from the floor and so he was standing up right. Bucky made eye contact with him, reaching down slowly and tugging Peter's boxers down and letting them pool around Peter's ankles, allowing him to slowly step out of them. Bucky glanced down at Peter's cock, humming in a pleased sort of way and slowly wrapping his fingers around the shaft then gently leading him to his hole. (This was obviously after Bucky pulled lube out of nowhere and lathered his cock and his own hole up)

Peter slid in with one easy slid. Bucky hummed, eyelids fluttering and hands coming up to hold Peter's neck tightly. Peter's eyes were closed, lips parted and letting out puffs of air, his nose and forehead pressed against Bucky's.

"Feels good?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded slowly.

"Jesus I love you so much." He muttered, lips brushing agsidnt Bucky's. Bucky hummed, kissing Peter's lips slowly.

"I love you too, but get back to fucking." Bucky said. Peter hummed, pulling out until just the tip was inside Bucky, pushing back in until the hilt then repeating it several times. Those first few thrusts had Bucky and Peter moaning against each others lips. Peter had a hand planted on either side of Bucky's hips. Bucky's legs were wrapped around Peter's waist, heels digging into Peter's lower back.

Then Peter was barely pulling out halfway before fucking back in, basically humping Bucky with these little guttural moans.

"That's it, hump me like a puppy. Hump me like you can't help it." Bucky moaned. Peter grunted, the force of his thrusts pushing Bucky up the bed slightly. They could both hear the claps ringing around the room with every time Peter's hips cane into contact with Bucky's own. But then the steady rhythm Peter had been keeping up was faltering. He was crying out, moaning and whimpering agaisnt Bucky's lips.

"You wanna cum inside? Wanna fill me up?" Bucky said breathlessly. Peter nodded frantically.

"Please. Please wanna cum." Peter cried. Somehow the tears made Bucky feel very good about himself.

"Be a good boy and make me cum first, then you can cum inside baby." Bucky said firmly. Peter grunted, moving a hand suddenly and pressing it agsidnt Bucky's chest, shoving him backwards and so he was falling down onto the bed, holding him down by his hand. Then his other hand was reaching for Bucky's clit, pinching it between his thumb and finger.

"Oh fuck." Bucky muttered. His back arched off the bed, head thrown back and mouth open. Peter's thrusts were speeding up, faster and harder.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck! Shit! Oh my god Peter yes!" Bucky shouted. His hand wrapped tightly around Peter's wrist which was holding his chest. His eyes rolled back into his head as he came, heels digging harshly into Peter's back and pushing him in all the way.

"Fuck, fuck, oh my god." Peter cried, his eyelids fluttered rapidly as he pulled out one more time before slamming back in before grinding agaisnt Bucky's crotch. Peter was breathless for several moments before slowly lowering himself to his elbows so his face was hovering over Bucky's.

"You aren't gonna get pregnant or anything right?" Peter asked suddenly, chest heaving slightly. Bucky chuckled, wrapping his arms around Peter's torso.

"Don't worry, I've got an IUD and I take testosterone so there's not much chance." Bucky soothed. Peter hummed gratefully, slowly pulling out and standing back up. He spread apart Bucky's lips with his thumbs just to watch the cum roll out of his hole.

"I hope you don't have any plans for today."

——————

"What's got you in a peppy mood?" Sam teased. Bucky hummed vaguely, wrapping his hands so he and Steve could do their usual drills. He glanced up at Peter who was effortlessly lifting weights while talking to Tony and Bruce who looked like they're were monitoring his limit. They kept discretely adding more weight while Peter was distracted.

"Oh? Gazing at the boyfriend? Did something happen?" Natasha teased, doing her usual stretches. Bucky rolled his eyes and looked away from Peter who was still absorbed, on his back. It was a very very very good veiw.

"You guys are so nosy." Bucky muttered. Steve walked up, turning his nose up into the air and sniffing vaguely.

"You've got that glow." He said.

"I don't have a glow." Bucky defended, blushing darkly.

"They fucked." Steve said bluntly, turning away and wrapping his own hands. Sam and Natasha were cackling whole Bucky muttered under his breath.

"Tony! I can't lift that much!" Bucky heard Peter screech. He and the other three turned to Tony trying to put on another weight while Peter had the bar up on its hold.

"If you can lift a five story werehouse then you can lift this." Tony said bluntly. Peter had a defiant look on his face.

"That is very different." He protested. His hands were still tight around the bar though.

"And why is it different?" Bruce asked, poking at Peter's bicep. Peter seemed to struggle for a reply.

"Adrenaline?" Peter tried weakly. Tony huffed.

"Come on, you're twenty two, your strength should have doubled since you got your powers. And stop pretending you can't lift it, hips down cowboy." Tony commanded. Peter rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

"Oh my god, think about fucking your boyfriend later. I have to get this workout in or I get antsy."


End file.
